Gaia VJ
*Active since - 2007 - 2011 }} Gaia VJ was a virtual space that allowed Gaians to assemble videos from YouTube and other sites into a playlist which other Gaians could watch in an atmosphere similar to Gaia Cinemas. Having a Gaia Online account was not required to view the videos, but those who did not have one would not be able to engage in chatting. When it was updated in 2008, watching playlists earned users Gaia Gold, this was an attempt to persuade Gaians to take more interest in the feature, there was a daily bonus every day with gold earned from posting and by other means. There was also a one-time Gold bonus with the first playlist a user created. Instructions *Click the "create playlists" tab to make a playlists. *Use the panel on the right to search for videos, and then drag and drop them to add them to a playlist. *Click the "browse playlists" tab to check out other Gaians' lists. *Click the "watch" button, and be taken to the Living Room where videos could be watched. Notable features *Browse popular videos, search by tags to find videos of interest, and laud friends or bury foes with the five-star rating system. *Friend invites. *Chatting panel, and chat bubbles. *Ability to throw tomatoes at the screen. *Add playlists to Gaia Profiles by going to the profiles "Edit My Profile Layout" link, click the "Content" button and select "My Playlist" from the options. Changelog: January update *Earn gold by watching videos or creating a playlist. There was a limit to how the gold was distributed to discourage playlist spamming. *A mini-VJ widget that allowed embedding, such as onto a MySpace page, a blog, or a personal web page. *Ability to change to different room settings. Defunct feature As of October 14, 2011, Gaia VJ has been removed from the site. The developers claimed it was due to really low usage and lack of DMCA compliance. Community reaction Despite the claims of the feature being underused, a number of threads appeared upon discovering the features removal and the Dev alert. Protests were that the VJ was the place to use for friend gathering and chatting while listening and watching videos. While there were request to have the feature brought back, it was of no use as the feature had been completely removed from the site.Gaia Thread: Uh, VJ removed? Some felt that the lack of promoting the feature also brought about its lack of usage.Gaia Thread: VJ REMOVED :-( Others had no problem with its removal,and agreed that if the DMCA compliance was an issue, then it was best to remove the feature for that reason and also due to not many users being aware of the features existence.Gaia Thread: Thank you Pan! (VJ) Announcements Trivia *When Gaia VJ was first released, the massive influx of people jumping onto the VJ caused one of servers to overload. *Ironically, the feature was shut down the same month of its release. References External links *Gaia Page: Gaia VJ (Not Available) *Announcement - Gaia VJ *Announcement - Gaia VJ is all kinds of better. *Dev Notice: VJ Removed Category:World/Page Category:Defunct Feature